Moved
by KonekoAcceb
Summary: "The oldest of the Elric brothers was moving out. Sure they would miss each other, but it wasn't in the way they had imagined it." Ed and Al discover their not-so-brotherly feelings for each other after a series of awkward events and their situation only keeps getting messier. Modern!AU Elricest! with some RoyEd and RoyAl. Soon to be rated M for sexual chapters.
1. Chapter 1 - The last evening

Welcome to my first ever written fan-fiction! :'D  
I'm not sure how long this story will be or where exactly it's headed, I got many ideas for it, but it might have some sexual themes in the later chapters, also I tend to use some mild swearing, but at least a first warning here;  
DON'T LIKE INCEST/THE PAIRING (even though it's fiction), DON'T READ and please don't complain.  
It's not your cup of tea, fine, ignore the story and let other people enjoy it instead. Thank you.

Disclaimer! I do (sadly) not own the characters! Just the story.

* * *

''Just another boring day in the average life of the (former) Elric brothers... Why does it take so long to pack all my things?!'', Edward complained dramatically from the other end of the room, behind a pile of art books and art supplies. His long golden blonde hair, even though being put in a ponytail, got in the way of his eyesight as he leaned over the many cardboard boxes.

An auburn-shorthaired teen, his younger brother Alphonse, looked up from his own pile full of Edward's clothes and let out a long sigh; ''Well it isn't my fault you're moving out to study at that art school. I'm just forced to help you out because I know it'll end up in a disaster if I let you do this by yourself.''

He took out a black T-shirt from the pile of clothes, making a grimace at the flaming skull print at the front of it. ''For example your fashion sense is a disaster because you never let me have a say in it. Brother are you really going to take THIS with you?'', he held up the shirt in the direction of Ed who looked up from his hopeless attempt at making the last brushes and canvases fit into the already fully stuffed cardboard box.

''Shut up Al, it's badass and I can wear whatever I want to! It's not like I need to wear something else to please anyone anyways!'', he snarled back at him, throwing the brushes and canvases into a box next to the other, admitting his defeat. Organising your belongings was difficult when the damn boxes weren't big enough.

''Riiight, 'cause you're never going to get yourself a girlfriend even though many would gladly volunteer as tribute. I think even some of Winry's friends would have you...'', Al frowned a bit, getting a questioning look from his older brother, before he with with a grin added; ''...despite your poor taste in fashion, but I'm sure they're already discussing that ''small'' obstacle right now.'' Al chuckled at his own double-joke, Ed hated being called small, but it seemed like he didn't have the energy to get worked up over it like he usually do. Al didn't get more than an annoyed death-glare for that joke.

''Uurgh don't remind me! It's bad enough to have to pack my part of the room down in small boxes, but having to listen to the chicks' girly-talk next door at the same time is close to unbearable!'', Ed leaned back against the wall with an annoyed look while Al simply laughed at him, neither of them noticing the blonde girl standing in the open doorway.

''Well I did tell you that I had my friends over for movie night this weekend, so if you wanted to get out of the house before then, you should've packed during the week instead of waiting until the last minute.'', Winry's voice made Ed and Al look her way, seeing her standing with a serving-tray full of bags with snacks, a bowl with popcorn and canned drinks, held in one arm and leaned against her hip.

Ed tried to defend himself, starting an argument; ''Well I'm sorry but I kinda needed my stuff during the week so there was no point in packing it all too soon, and it doesn't take that lo-'', but he was cut off by his brother complaining.

''But Brother if you had just done it then I could be joining the girls-''  
''Since when did you become such a ladies man Al?'', Ed commented.  
''-and I could give them all kind of juicy information about your private life since I have lived with you in this shared room for years.'', Al finished with a smug look on his face, and to Ed's own surprise it made him blush.

Ed gulped, he was right, he did know about all Ed's habits and daily routines. Like only taking evening showers and always drying his hair before going to bed because he hated the uncomfortable wet feeling. Him painting and drawing while listening to his favourite music such as Three Days Grace, Panic at the Disco! and All American Rejects. And singing to the songs too and also in the shower, though he never admitted that because he only did it when he thought he was alone. Also sitting in the window and just watching the sky because it inspired him and lifted his spirit when something was bothering him was a habit of his. Al knew him pretty well, and Ed knew that. Al broke his train of thoughts when he continued;

''And I mean anything, I even have information about the last three times you ma-''  
''AL!'', both Winry and Ed almost shouted.  
''You wouldn't sell off your older brother like that to a bunch of perverted teenager girls?!'', Ed exclaimed with a mad blush across his face. He was not supposed to know THAT. Maybe Al knew a bit too much about him. It had it's downsides sharing a room. Something hit Ed in the face right between his eyes, and he looked angrily at Winry who had thrown the bag of potato chips at him; ''Hey! What was that for, throw something at Al instead, he's obviously trying to blackmail me here!''

Winry let out a sigh, and stared at her two idiotic brothers; ''Shut up Ed, I don't want you to say stupid things about my friends, and Al, don't EVER try to mention that again, it's nasty information I really could live without.''

''Sure.'', Al shrugged it off with a big grin, but Ed continued; ''Nasty? Hey it's a very normal human thing to do, 40% of males and 22% of females do it daily!''

''Stop it Ed, I don't need to know. Also where do you get those facts from and why do you remember them?''

''The internet and books is my guess. And it's his brain, if he used it to something else than painting and remembering weird facts, he might actually have been the youngest and most successful scientist or whatnot by now.'', Al commented, getting a displeased look from his brother. ''Oh so you don't like my idea of becoming an artist is that it? You don't want me to move out?'', Ed acted offended to tease Al. He knew that Al loved his paintings. What he didn't knew was that his second comment about moving out had actually hit Al.

''Okay both of you, quit it! I'll leave you to your work and get back to my friends.'', Winry shook her head at them and began walking out in the hallway again.

Ed called after her; ''Aww you don't enjoy the company of your two favourite brothers anymore?''

''You're adopted!'', she shouted back, lips curving into a loving smile, before she entered her own room next door, leaving Ed and Al to their messy job yet again. Those stupid brothers...

* * *

End of chapter 1

Please write a comment on your thoughts about the story so far, my writing, chapter length, way I do the characters, anything.

It's appreciated since this is the first I've ever written, so constructive feedback would be nice. :3


	2. Chapter 2 - Truth or dare

I got no wise words for this second chapter, other than I enjoyed writing it, so hope you enjoy reading it!

* * *

They sat there in silence, staring at what seemed to be endless piles of books, clothes, art supplies, finished paintings and drawings and other smaller, but equally valuable, objects that Ed seemingly couldn't live without when he was going to move into his dorm room tomorrow. It was the last evening in the room that had been Ed and Al's room the last 13 years since they were adopted into the Rockbell family at the age of only 4 and 5.

They had been pretty lucky, escaping the orphanage so soon and preventing being adopted into separate families, when grandma Pinako had decided to adopt them both, having known them since they were born. If she did it out of pity for the boys, or because she had known their mom before she died, or because Winry needed some family members her own age to overcome her own loss of both her parents, they didn't know. And they didn't feel the need to ask, but both had a feeling of utter gratitude towards the small lady that had taken care of them and given them a stable childhood. They could've ended up in all sorts of unfortunate things, but thanks to her, sometimes strict but always annoyingly better knowing, parental skills, they had grown up in what they assumed to be a good and normal life. Sure they weren't the richest but it was just enough for the four of them, and the boys had always tried their best to help out, taking small jobs as paperboys or washing dishes at restaurants and when Ed got older he started selling his paintings and doing commissions for whoever wanted to pay him for his works.

And now, he was moving out.

It was a weird feeling for everyone in the household, but especially for the two brothers, since they had always been together. But they both knew that this was a rare opportunity for Edward, he had applied and gotten into one of the fine art schools, and he had to move to the dorms of the school, since it was cheaper than travelling back and forth every day. Also because it would mean Ed had to get up very early to catch a train every morning, and they all knew he wouldn't be able to keep that up for 4 years. So this was it.

They both continued their work in silence. It wasn't exactly an uncomfortable silence, but it had a heavy and a bit sad feeling to it. They had continued for an hour or more, the only sound being the muffled voices from the girls and the television next door, when suddenly Ed had had enough of it, getting tired of the, what he saw it as, depressing look on Al's face. He got up, stretched and broke the silence between the two.

''Nnngh.. This should be all for now! If I have forgotten anything I can bring it with me when I visit in a weekend.''

Al looked up at his brother who walked towards him while carefully stepping over the boxes standing in the way. Ed sat down beside him, handing him the bag of potato-chips that was thrown at him earlier; ''Here, take a snack, you've done enough. Now quit sulking.''

''I'm not sulking...''  
''Yeah you are, what else is that look for?''  
''What look? Okay stop it I'm not sulking, it's just...''

Ed looked at Al questioning until he continued.

''It's just, I hope you'll be okay.'' Still with the questioning look! Al got frustrated as he explained himself further; ''I hope you'll be okay, I mean you'll have to cook for yourself and everything, how do I know you won't end up starving because you forget to go shopping?''

Ed broke into a loud laughter; ''Hahaha! Really? That's what that look was about? Come on Al, I thought it was something serious, you had me worried!''  
''I am serious brother! You forget to eat and take care of yourself if I don't remind you! You kick your blanket off while sleeping and then you catch a cold! I swear sometimes I'm the older one of us!'', Alphonse pouted and began eating the chips in protest. Now he really was sulking. He reminded Ed of a hamster. A really adorable one. Wait what? Ed shook his head, now it was Al's turn to question him.

''Ah nothing Al, just don't worry so much, I'll be fine. And I'll just order a pizza if I have no food home, at least I know how to do that. I'm not helpless you know.'' He ruffled Al's hair with a gently laugh, he didn't know why, normally Ed wasn't a very touchy-person, but the physical touch seemed in place right now. At least if it could make Al brighten up a bit, and it looked like it worked. At least Al gave him a tiny smile telling him that he would try not to worry too much.

''Alright, but if I find out you're starving I'm gonna throw away everything I'm doing and head straight home to your apartment to feed you!'', Al said jokingly, though Ed was pretty sure he was serious about the ''threat''.

''Right right, but I'm not a baby, you don't need to ''feed me''. You'll end up choking me instead.''

''Really? Then I better practise that right now!'', Al said and grabbed the bag of snacks and tried to force some of them in Ed's mouth. They both laughed and it developed into a smaller food-fight, but suddenly Ed fell backwards when he tried to fight Al off, and Al ended laying flat on his stomach on top of Ed, hips straddled between Ed's legs. They found it funny for a mere second but then they noticed Winry standing in the door again, and suddenly they felt very self conscious about the awkward pose they were ended up in. The younger of the two quickly sat up and looked down on the floor with a blush on his face. Ed lifted himself up in a halfway sitting position, resting on both his elbows. He looked at Winry.

''Could you knock?''

''The door was open so it's not like I wouldn't catch you guys in your little wrestling. I see Al is still winning over you.''

''Tsch, so what if I've never been able to beat him, what do you want anyways, I was about to win here.''

''Suuure keep dreaming... Well we just finished our movie and started playing truth or dare and I'm here to make you two join us.''

Ed lifted an eyebrow at that; ''What makes you think we want to?''

Winry's expression then changed to a mix of irritation, desperation and pleading, as she whispered with a hissing; ''Come on you have to help me out here, it was either that or I have to be sexting that Roy guy from school! Pleaaase!''

Ed sat up immediately, angry-whispering back at her, as if her friends next door weren't supposed to hear it; ''This is why I don't play those stupid games, dammit Winry why do you have to involve us?!''

''I had no choice! Would you rather have me doing the other dare?''

Ed couldn't answer that right away, as he had mixed feelings about this. He didn't want to be among all those girls and their stupid games, who knew what he and Al would be thrown out in. On the other hand, he sure as hell didn't want Roy to think Winry had a thing for him too as he surely had enough girls throughout the school already. Also it would get Winry in trouble with Riza, Roy's babysitter. He wasn't really sure about how to tackle this, but he didn't have to, 'cause before he had a chance to decide, Al put a hand on his arm and said; ''Alright Winry, we'll do it!''

''A-what? Okay yes, but only for one round each!'', Ed added.

As soon as they sat down on the blankets on the floor in the room that was filled with pillows and plushes and stored away computer parts and other mechanic things, they felt the uncomfortable feeling of four girls besides Winry staring at them. The room smelled of perfume-candles and Ed suddenly wished he didn't have such a grudge against Roy. Then they might not have been sitting in this situation now. But they did, and there was no way out of it.

''Alright, since you only agreed to one round each, we've decided that one of you have to choose dare. You can decide on that by yourself.'', an asian looking girl with long black hair in a lot of small braids explained to them.

The brothers looked at each other, neither of them wanted the dare. Al spoke first; ''rock, paper, scissor, best out of three?'' Ed nodded in agreement.

He shouldn't have, 'cause he lost and Al was now going to tell the girls a truth about himself.

''Not just any truth!'', the girl with glasses and short brown hair said, ''tell us... Who was your first kiss!''

Al blinked, then he blushed, and Ed had to agree it was quite an entertaining view.

''Well.. The truth is...'', Al started, ''I actually haven't kissed anyone before. Not besides family.''

The girls were in shock, no way such a good looking boy had never had a girlfriend or his first kiss at the age of 17! One of the girls who had long wavy black hair, offered him jokingly to fix the ''problem'', but he politely declined with a nervous laugh.

''Alright then it's you Edward. We have already agreed to this while Winry was out getting you guys, so the dare is to kiss someone on the mouth. And not just a quick peck, it has be for at least 10 seconds and with tongue.'', the girl with glasses stated, to both Ed, Al and Winry's surprise. Ed threw a death glare at Winry who gave him an apologetic look in response. Sorry, I didn't know. Ed sighed, it was just a dumb kiss anyways. It's not like it meant anything, it was just a game.

''Alright who?'', he groaned annoyed.

''Whoever the bottle points to. It doesn't count if it points at yourself, then you'll have to spin it again.''

Ed was given the empty bottle, and he lazily stretched his arm into the middle of the circle to spin it. It started spinning, and he didn't care about the outcome, he just looked at it until it stopped and pointed to the seat next to him. It wasn't until he actually remembered who was sitting next to him that he actually snapped out of his uncaring trance, because next to him sat;

''A-Al...''

A shared ''Oooh...'' was heard from the girls, one or two seeming a bit disappointed but besides that they seemed pretty interested in how the brothers were going to react to this. A few giggled in their oh so girly way.

''I don't get a second choice?'', Ed tried, but got a no in response.

He didn't know what to do, for some reason it bugged him that he was supposed to kiss Al, but it wasn't because he thought it was weird in that way, he was more concerned about how Al felt about it. It was HIS first kiss after all.

As if he had read his mind Al said; ''Brother it's alright, it's just like a family kiss, just longer. And maybe a bit wetter.'' He gave a nervous smile as if saying he was really okay with this.

Ed nodded and turned to face Al. They sat there staring at each other for a while, the room filled with an intense atmosphere from both the brothers and the girls.

Then Ed slowly leaned in for the kiss.

* * *

End of chapter 2

Ahaha please don't kill me now, I will upload next chapter as soon as possible! I'm actually working on it already. ;)

And again, please write a comment on your thoughts about the story so far, my writing, chapter length, way I do the characters, anything.

It's appreciated since this is the first I've ever written, so constructive feedback would be nice. :3


	3. Chapter 3 - Brotherly love

Author comment: So sorry about the delay, here I thought I could update like a week ago but then I got sick and didn't get to finish the chapter before now! This chapter is longer than the other ones, so I hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

Al felt his heartbeat getting faster, feeling it pounding against his ribcage when Ed leaned closer. The younger one froze completely when Ed's face was close enough for them to feel each other's breath, and he shot his eyes closed tightly, waiting for their lips to meet. He parted his own lips ever so slightly, preparing for... Well whatever it would feel like, it wasn't like he had any expectations because he had no clue about what it would feel like.

He had read in novels and heard from people describing it, but in so many different ways that it was hard to even figure out what would be the most likely feeling to experience. Soft, dry, melting, cold, burning, wet, tasting of one or another kind of berry but some of that might just be overdramatising it.

He had no idea what his brother's lips would feel like, but when being honest with himself, it wasn't like he had never thought of it when watching him paint. It was actually a very innocent thought. And the thoughts and ideas were endless, so he decided to not dwell on any specific one. This was only a onetime experience anyways so it was nothing to get worked up over. Or so he liked to think about it, even though his heart-rate told him he felt otherwise.

How long had he been thinking now? He didn't know, it could have been less than seconds but he got impatient and nothing happened. Maybe Ed had chickened out? Well, french kissing your brother might also be a tad bit too weird, even for Ed, though he rarely backed out of a promise, dare or challenge, being the stubborn and proud idiot he was. Al was just about to open his eyes to see what was going on when-

WHAM-SLAM!

-and both brothers felt their foreheads and noses painfully crashing into each other as Winry had made a too violent attempt to move their heads further because Edward had hesitated. Al rubbed his aching nose, while Ed spat furiously at Winry, his forehead turning red from the collision with Al's; ''What the hell Winry?! That fucking hurt!''

But Winry didn't listen as she was busy trying to dogde her friends' complaints about her ruining the moment. She laughed awkwardly; ''Ahaha, it wouldn't have worked out anyways, see, they're complete idiots like I've always said, let's just throw them out and go on for next round!''

Ed was about to make a comeback for being called an idiot but Winry send him a death glare over her shoulder, followed by a nod with her head towards the door. Oh, she was making an excuse for them to escape. Could've chosen a less painful one, but he sure wasn't going to sit around and wait for a second opportunity.

''Sure right, Al let's get out of here, I think we got more stuff to pack too.'', Ed stood up and helped Al up as well, grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the door. Al followed the best he could when out of balance which was caused by the headache he had gained. He waved quickly over his shoulder with an apologetic smile as Winry's friends sulked and said bye to the boys. They didn't look too pleased with the disappointing show he and Ed had delivered.

Ed closed the door to their room behind him, and then fell to his back just beside Al who was sitting indian-style with crossed legs on his own bed which was the one closest to the door.

''Finally free!'', Ed let out with an exhausted groan as if he had just run a marathon and in fact hadn't simply spend less than 10 minutes in a room full of girls. Ed definitely knew which one of those options he would chose if he had the choice, as he found himself better trained in the physical way than in the social way.

Al laughed a bit at the sight of his overdramatic brother, but the headache quickly made it painful to laugh, and he took a hand to his head as he hissed.

''Hnng.. Ouch...''

His brother noticed and sat up, moving closer to Al. Very close, Al thought. Ed moved the strawberry-blonde bangs out of the way to look at the now visible swelling on his forehead.

''Sheesh Al did it hit that hard?'', Edward looked a bit guilty, but Alphonse just shot back with a smartass remark to change his brother's expression.

''Well we can't all be as thickheaded as you brother...''

''HEY! I'm worrying about you here you brat!''. Though it sounded like an angry tune, Al knew that he meant good. It was just his way of showing that he cared, but Al continued just to lighten the mood.

''Well if I'm such a kid then why don't you kiss it and make it better?'', he said jokingly, sticking out his tongue to express the childishness further.

Ed froze and blinked twice, a slight red flush appearing on his cheeks. Al quickly added; ''I mean as mom used to do when we were kids!'' Did Ed think about an actual kiss just now? The one they had failed so horribly at on top of that.

Ed shook his head and came to his senses again, after he had had a brief image of a scenery he didn't knew where came from. What the hell was that? He found words again; ''Oh! Like that, yes, uhm well okay I guess so...''

Al's eyes became wide and it was his turn to blush first. Huh? Did he just agree to it? ''O-okay...?'', he stammered, and quickly regretted that he hadn't just laughed it off and said it was a joke. Now they were stuck with a weird silence again. This one very uncomfortable. So much for trying to fix the awkward mood.

They sat there for what felt like several minutes, but then Ed held a hand behind the back of Al's head and leaned in to plant a small kiss on his forehead. It was quick but felt warm and it spread to the rest of his head, Al noted to himself as he could feel his cheeks flush a bit more. The headache was completely forgotten.

''There, better now?'', Ed asked while not being able to decide if he wanted to look away or stare at the adorable face in front of him. Al nodded, looking down on his lap. ''Yeah... It felt nice. A bit different from mom's, but good.''

''Heh, of course it isn't like mom's. I'm just your brother you dummy.'' Ed changed his position, letting his legs out over the edge of the bed, leaning a bit backwards, resting on his arms.

Al gave him a sour expression; ''Tsch ''just'' my brother... You shouldn't talk like that about the guy I treasure most in the world. That's you by the way, in case you weren't smart enough to figure that out.''

Ed laughed, not caring about the insult on his lack of ability to notice people's obvious feelings. He knew he was bad at feelings. ''Why would I be that guy, I'm not all that amazing Al, I mean come on, you even just witnessed that I'm the worst kisser in the world!'', he made a lazy but dramatic movement in the air with one arm.

''Oh really, how would I know when you didn't even try?'', Al retorted back at him with a smirk.

His brother's expression suddenly changed, and he tried to cover his face with a hand over his mouth as he looked away. Was that... Embarrassment?

''Well, actually... I did try.'', Ed admitted, ''But then I hesitated because I thought you might rather have your first kiss of that kind from someone else than a guy who also happened to be your brother.'' He gave a halfhearted laugh as he looked at Al and smiled awkwardly. Al could see it was fake.

He turned on the bed to sit beside Ed with his feet on the ground as well and tried to cheer him up; ''Well it's not like I find it THAT special, I mean it's just lips touching. It wouldn't matter mu-''

''Just forget it Al, you don't have to cheer me up. Also I happen to know that you're a romantic, so I figured it would be something more special to you, thus to find a special someone rather than to share it with your brother because you got dared to do it. It's not like you would do it if you had the choice not to. So just take it as I was caring for you and giving you the chance to decide for yourself..!''

Ed rambled out, irritated. He didn't know why, but the thought of not feeling good enough to be Al's first kiss, irritated him so much. It was a dumb thought, they were brothers after all, it wasn't a normal thought. He felt sick and angry with himself, and maybe a bit hurt for some reason he couldn't explain. He had had enough of the conversation and stood up from the bed to leave for the door. He had to get out before he made things worse, and maybe throw one of his usual tantrums and end up hurting Al. How typical of him to mess things up between them just before he moved out. Fucking brilliant timing.

Al got annoyed by the attitude. Like hell was he going to let him run away from this now when something was clearly bugging him. They had argued many times before and Winry had told them plenty of times to talk it out instead of arguing and staying angry at each other over small stupid things. This was not over yet! Ed was about to open the door but was turned around by an angry Al who had jumped off the bed to stop him. He tried to turn away again but Al grabbed the collar of Ed's shirt to keep the eye-contact.

''Why do you always have to belittle yourself like that brother?! Stop it, just STOP IT! I know what you're thinking, so I'll tell you this now; You're NOT less worth than anyone else, and if you think that then you're an idiot! You are amazing, you're smart, you've got your creativity, your looks, hell even your stupid personality! You're stubborn but in that way also determined. You're easily offended and get angry over small things, but you're also caring and protective of those you love! And even with all the minor flaws, you ARE amazing, and I meant it when I said you were important to me! So just shut up, and stop feeling like you're trash because you're not!''

Al almost yelled at his brother, angry tears forming in his eyes. Ed was lost for words, he just stared back at his younger brother. He rarely saw him this angry, it had happened a few times before though. One time he had even been hit, and the topic had been somewhat the same, back when Ed had been in such a bad depression he had been ready to give up on everything and just die. Al would not have that, and he literally knocked some sense into him. And here they were again. But this time Al decided on a different and less violent tactic.

Still with a tight grip onto the shirt, Al tugged Ed in for a kiss.

Their lips smashed together somewhat clumsy but then Al tilted his head, like he had read it should be done, and kissed Ed more throughout and deeper. He did his best to make the kiss a non-family one, which was hard considering the lack of actual experience. How were you supposed to use your tongue? Al chose to just run it swiftly over Ed's lips, his brother's mouth wasn't really open enough for his tongue to enter anyways. But it was working the way it should. Confused as Ed was, he didn't get to react before Al broke the kiss and stared at him again with a serious expression.

''See? I don't mind okay. Besides, I like you, you're important to me and I can't think of any other person better fit for my first kiss. So quit it with the self-denigration.''

Ed was mesmerised, he couldn't speak, he just stood there and looked at his brother, still trying to make his brain catch up with what had just happened. Al let go of his shirt and backed one step away. He looked at his feet with his arms behind his back. Shit. Maybe he had gone too far.

''Sorry...''

''N-no it's uh.. alright..'', Ed managed to say, still processing if he should be shocked or happy. He felt both. Al took it as he wasn't about to get angry at least, so he dared to try lighten the heavy mood once again.

''It seems like I always have to go to more physical methods to get through to you...'', Al then looked up with a small smile, ''After all it's hard to get through that thick head of yours. Sorry if it wasn't as good as what you've experienced earlier, but remember it was my first try.''

That made Ed wake up, and he gave Al a reassuring smile. This time he didn't fake the smile.

''Don't worry Al, it was definitely better than MY first kiss. And uh, thanks for saying.. all of that. I'll try not to start on that again, but I can't promise anything. You know me.'' He laughed a bit and both of them loosened up at the much more cheerful atmosphere that was spreading. Ed made a sullen expression at a thought he just had. ''But now that I think about it, anything could beat that first kiss of mine...''

''Gee thanks brother. Who was that with anyway?''

Ed's expression hardened a bit like he was going to keep that information to himself but he let out a sigh and told him anyways; ''You know.. Roy.. That Mustang guy from another class but same class year as me. NO, don't give me that look, I've never been in a relationship with him, it's not like that!'' Al looked surprised, close to shocked at this information, but also curious, so Ed continued to explain himself as he went to sit on the bed again, and Al followed suit.

''Well we had one of our usual discussions, arguments if you will, during break. You know how he always manage to piss me off one way or another, usually because he's so bossy, and I just can't help but to fire back at him and so it goes. Anyways, he threw the I'm-popular-with-most-females-within-the-entire-school card, as if it was something to brag about, and I said I really couldn't see what they saw in a pervert like him. Then he fucking decided to try and show me! And that's when he snog me right there in the cafeteria in front of half of the school!''

Al's eyebrows rose. ''So that's what caused that rumour that said you were gay?''

''Al not so loud! Shhh, I don't want the girls next door to start thinking they can take me with them shopping! It's bad enough with the girls at our school! I've gotten weird ask-outs from girls who want a gay best friend!'' Ed hissed at him in a whisper, all red in the face. Then he sighed. ''Where did you hear that from anyway? It happened the year before you started in the high-school...?''

''Oh, well the rumour was still running when I started and I was confronted with it when I told we were brothers. But I had no idea it was with Roy, or well, I didn't believe it when I heard it, since all you ever do is hating on him here at home. But when you even confirm it yourself...''

''Hmph, I had hoped the gossiping would've died with that school year, but I guess it was just MEANT to be a living hell for me.''

''So uh...'', Al started.

''Hm?''

''Is it true?''

''What?''

Al gave it an extra thought. He had actually wondered about this for some time, but he wasn't sure how Ed would react if confronted with it. Curiosity got the better of him.

''The rumour... Are you actually gay?'' He made sure to look encouraging just in case, wouldn't want him to think he wouldn't be supportive if it was the truth.

Ed twitched, and hesitated before answering; ''No... Well, bisexual or just asexual maybe. I haven't really been interested in relationships or anything so it's like I'm asexual, but I haven't really tried anything either so I can't say I can exclude that I'm interested in one or both genders.''

''Oh... Well I already know that you do have some sort of sexual desire, so you might not be all uninterested in the act at least.'', Al said with a smirk.

''! Bringing that up again!? I thought I told you not to- argh whatever.'' He let him off with another warning, blushing madly. Good thing he could get privacy for masturbating when moving to the dorm! ''But yeah, I don't know, I'm still figuring it out. So far I've only been kissed by two guys, one being the jerk I hate the most and the other being my younger brother. How do you think my sexuality-discovery-research is going?'' He said sarcastically.

''Sounds like it sucks so far but it sure is interesting. And you've gotten further than me I can tell. Though I've at least been considering dating.''

''You have?''

''Well yes only thinking about it, but I never really did. What about you, had any other dates besides the one with Mustang in the school cafeteria~?'', Al said teasingly.

Ed grimaced at him. Damn it, he should never have told him. He was going be hear about this for years. It was for the same reason that he hadn't told Winry, he would never hear the end of it otherwise. Good thing she didn't go to the same school too. Sigh, siblings. ''No, and as I said Al, we were never a thing, he forced that kiss on me, and I didn't enjoy it.''

''Aww not even a little bit? And how about your dates with your hand?''

''Drop it Al!'' Ed whined, his face turning a deep red, as he smacked a pillow in the face of Al, who just laughed and tried to cover himself with his arms.

And as the pillow fight continued, things were back to normal between the Elric brothers. Or so they thought themselves. But they would soon find out that things would be completely different from now on.

* * *

End of chapter 3

Sooo I hope you don't hate me for spoiling the kiss you probably thought would come. Hopefully I can make up for that in some of my next chapters. 3

What was your favourite part? What do you think of Ed's first kiss? Write me a comment and tell me what you think of the story so far. There's much more to come. ;)


	4. Chapter 4 - A discovery

Author comment:  
Sorry it took so long to update! But here it is! The longest chapter in this story so far! :D

When you see text written _'like this here'_, it means it's a text-message. :3

_**Be sure to read about the next chapters at the bottom**_, it's important for further reading!

And now, just enjoy 3

* * *

There was a weird atmosphere the following day when they drove to Ed's dorm that Sunday noon. Winry wasn't crying like she tended to do so easily, but she was close to tears when she waved at the car when it got out of sight as it turned around the corner of the road. Pinako was driving and Ed was seated in the other front seat, guiding the way using the GPS on this phone. Al was seated behind the driver's seat, tightly squeezed between the boxes of Ed's belongings. He was brought along to help carrying them to the room. Not that grandma Pinako couldn't easily help do it, she was a tough lady after all, but Al insisted on helping, though it meant he had to sit with some of the stuff on his lap to make space for him and everything else in the car. Helping out wasn't the only reason to why he wanted to come along. He wanted to see where his brother was going to live so he would know where to go when visiting him. Which he intended to do, with or without Ed's permission. He had to make sure he was alright on his own. And maybe help him pack out if he still hadn't done that by then. Also it was an order he had gotten from Winry.

''Be sure you get to know where it is alright, and also give me details about the place when you get back home! I know he isn't going to call me and tell me about it so I'll have to hear it from you.'', is what she had said to him while he fastened his seatbelt so she could place the last box on him before closing the car door.

So he was a sorta spy and messenger for Winry, along with having stalker-ish intentions on his own it seemed. He chuckled to himself at the thought. They were all so worried about Ed, Pinako too, and he told them not to, in his usually angry way like he didn't listen to them. Al sneaked a peek at his brother in the rearview mirror of the car. Ed was resting his chin in his hand while leaning against the window. He looked like his usual calm self when travelling, just taking in the view of what they drove past. Al knew he really was going to miss him. He had already predicted that, but it was worse than he thought. He could feel it because of the weird aching in his heart. Hopefully it wouldn't get worse.

They stopped by the landlord where Ed went in to get the keys, and they were soon carrying the things inside the dorm. His apartment room, number 310, turned out to be on the second floor and they didn't find the elevator before they were more than halfway done, making Ed curse at ''whoever idiot designed the building so the elevator was hidden so well!''. It only took them a little more than one hour to get everything out of the car though, despite having used the stairs for most of it, but that was because it was all boxes. All the dorm rooms were already furnished with bed, wardrobe, bookshelf, table, working desk and chairs, so the students going to live there didn't have to bring and carry bigger furniture with them. That of course also meant that everything was used by the previous owners of the rooms.

But it all seemed alright, Al noted to himself as he had explored the surroundings when walking back and forth. The rooms had own bathroom and the common area had a large kitchen and TV-room for each floor. It was quite messy and dirty there though, not what Al had expected from what should apparently be adults, well young adults, but there could be many living here by themselves for the first time in their life, thus not having gotten used to the idea of not having their mother clean up their mess. Not that he thought Ed was going to care about the condition of the place, he wasn't exactly the tidiest person either. It seemed the dorm lifestyle would suit him.

Al got back to Ed's room and finally questioned the second bed placed in the room. He had been wondering about what it was doing there.

''Oh that, I talked to the landlord when I got the keys, apparently I was supposed to have a roommate but the person hasn't shown up yet so for now I have the room for myself. It's pretty cool, 'cause I still only pay for my half of the rent but got all the space for myself.'', Ed told with a big grin as he sat down on one of the beds. Al smiled, of course he'd choose the one by the window. His adoration of his brother was interrupted by Pinako's voice.

''Alphonse, we're heading back home.''

At that, his mood sunk fast and hit the bottom hard without mercy. Home... but without Ed. Al could feel a sting in his chest at the thought. But he followed her to the door, and so did Ed to say goodbye.

''Now Ed be sure to pack out your things during this week so you don't live in a moving-mess all year.", Pinako lectured him.

Ed didn't really seem to take it that seriously, because he just gave one of his usual uncaring replies: ''Right right, I'll pack out some things now so I have the stuff necessary for school tomorrow, and then I'll see to the rest after school if I feel like it."

Pinako sighed with a smile. That brat would never change. ''Well we better get going before the traffic gets crowded. Ed, don't forget to come visit us for a homemade meal, even if you're going to be busy with school. Winry would like that too."

''Tch, like I'd travel in train for almost 3 hours just to get something to eat. But right, I'll keep that in mind. Have a safe trip home."

While Ed an Pinako had said goodbye, Al was just standing there all quiet looking down at his feet. Pinako knew what was up and went down to the car by herself and told him to come when he had said goodbye. Those brothers were close so it was no wonder to her if the younger of them would find this situation hard. They were inseparable, and now that was going to change, so she'd let them have their little moment.

Pinako was out of sight, but Al still hadn't moved a muscle or said a word. Ed thought he was probably just starting to get clingy, so he broke the silence with a cheerful smile: ''Aww Al, it's not like we're never going to see each other! I'll come visit in the weekends sometimes." He chuckled and gave Al's shoulder a soft nudge. Still no reaction. Ed frowned, irritated.

''Hey come on, what is it? Is it me living by myself you're worried about again? I already told you there's no need to, I'll do fine on my own, and so can you. It's not like we're each other's oxygen or something!''

Now Al finally spoke up, though in a hushed voice, like it was embarrassing to say what he was going to say: ''I-I know... But.. Brother.. I'm just...''

''What?''

''I'm just really going to miss you!", Al looked up at Ed, clearly sad and embarrassed. This whole speaking-about-your-feelings thing really wasn't an Elric thing to do.

It did seem to have an effect on the older blonde though, 'cause his brows lifted and eyes grew wider and a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. It was as if he hadn't realised just how much Al was going to miss him and how much he was going to miss him back, not until now at least, because next thing he knew, he was hugging Al in a tight embrace.

Al's heart skipped a beat, and his face turned red and hot. He didn't expect this from his ever-so-tough-acting brother, but he was happy about it and put his arms around Ed's waist. It felt good. He could feel his warmth and his strong arms around him. His brother's long hair tickled his face but he didn't mind. It smelled nice, he was using a fresh citrus shampoo, Al noted. Then he heard Ed's soft voice beside his ear.

''Hey, it's alright... I.. I'll miss you too. A lot. But we still have school to see to you know. But if we can find time, we can visit each other alright?" Al nodded against Ed's shoulder. They stood like that a little while longer, forgetting about the hallway they were standing in, the situation becoming more and more awkward, as other people living there gave them weird looks as they walked past the scenario, but neither of the Elrics really wanted to let go of the other. That was until Ed decided to break the little bubble of happiness and return back to the hallway. He let go of Al and began searching his hoodie pocket for something.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot...''

Al missed the warmth of the embrace already, but got the thought interrupted when Ed put a key in his hand.

''The landlord gave me an extra key, but I don't really need it myself, so I thought maybe you'd want it? T-to keep it safe I mean? Y-you're also allowed to come visit me whenever you feel like it.. If you want to that is...''

Ed was looking away, scratching the back of his head and neck in an embarrassed manner. The blush had spread from his cheeks to his ears. Al was surprised at first, but then he gave a big smile.

''Sure! I will!"

Happy to see the positive reaction, Ed smiled back at his cute baby brother who was beaming with happiness. The sight made him chuckle, it was simply too adorable.

''Hehe.. Right, then that's a deal. So... See you Al. Maybe even soon?''

''You bet! Sooner than you know brother."

Al held the key tight to his chest, as if could it give him the courage he needed to wave goodbye to Ed in the doorway and go back down to the car where Pinako was waiting. It was hard to go, but at least now he knew he was going to see him again soon.

Al almost couldn't contain his excitement. He felt so special for being given that extra key, and Ed even allowed him, all willingly, to come visit him! He bounced down the stairs and out to the small parking lot where Pinako stood smoking her pipe, leaning against the car. She lifted her gaze and noticed his bright smile.

''You seem surprisingly cheerful compared to how tough I thought it'd be on you. And yet it took you so long to let him go."

Al didn't know what to reply, but he didn't need to, cause she was already getting in the car. ''Are you coming Al?"

''Uh, yeah!" He gave a quick glance back at the dorm building before they drove out of the parking lot. He was definitely going to visit as soon as possible.

With nothing to do while driving, besides giving a few guiding instructions every now and then on which direction they should take, he thought he'd make a proper plan with Ed about visiting him. Can't just waltz in whenever I feel like it just because I have the key, that'd be too intrusive after all. Already sitting with his phone he closed the map-app and started texting his brother.

_'Hey, do you think you've settled down by next weekend?'_

Some minutes passed before the phone's screen lit up. Ed had probably started unpacking and lost his phone somewhere in the mess. Al looked at the message.

_'Why? Coming over?'_

Okay he was busy unpacking alright, since he didn't bother to write longer sentences than that. Or maybe he was just being lazy. It wasn't always easy to tell when it was Ed.

_'Well I intended to? And if you aren't, I'll come over to help you unpack the last stuff.'_

Al checked the map for Pinako while he waited for a reply. Then a new message appearred.

_'Fine. When?'_

Al opened a transportation-app on his phone to search for a train. Shold he even come over Friday or Saturday? Maybe the latter, then he got all day free for the long travel.

_'Depends on how early you can wake up on a Saturday?'_

_'Just come whenever.'_

Well that wasn't much of an useful answer, but then he'd just decide for himself.

_'Alright. I can be at the dorms around 12:30 PM, then you won't be forced to get up early.'_

_'Youre too kind. Can you find way?'_

_'Nah I just don't want to get up too early myself either. The trip takes 2 and a half hour by train! And yes, I got my phone to show the way.'_

_'Sorry i forgot. Ok deal.'_

It wasn't exactly an exciting conversation, but Al knew his brother wasn't good at written conversations or phone calls. He simply preferred to talk eye-to-eye. It might have something to do with his lack of ability to sense other's emotions. There wasn't a bigger likely risk of misinterpreting people when he was able to read their body language. Also he wouldn't come out as such a big douche as he might sometimes sound like to others who didn't knew him. But Al knew him well enough to not get offended by his short and rather emotionless messages. Winry hated them and would always try to make Ed use emoticons, but he refused because he found them ridiculous. At some point Al must've fallen asleep while being lost in thoughts, because he suddenly noticed that they were back home.

Winry waited them with dinner, excited to hear about Ed's dorm. She was questioning Al about everything; how it went, what the place looked like, about the condition of the room and if Ed needed something fixed. To Al, it seemed that the time went by pretty quickly that evening, and he was soon heading off to his room. He felt tired. Not so much exhausted by the bit of physical work he had done today, but more from feeling like an emotional wreck. He closed the door behind him, and threw himself flat on his stomach and face onto his bed. When he couldn't hold his breath anylonger, he lifted his head from the pillow with a gasp, and turned to lay on his left side, looking out in the room he no longer shared with his brother.

It felt terribly empty.

Ed's side of the room, the side towards the outer wall, was all tidy. No clothes laying around, the bed was made, and no crumpled sketches were scattered around the usually filled trash can. His desk and shelf was cleared of all his belongings; laptop, books, art tools, paintings and other stuff he'd have laying around, like the old pocket watch he had for some reason unknown to Al. The thing that hit Al the most was the window sill where Ed would sit at this time of the day. But there was no blonde sitting there with his amber eyes gazing out the window to look at the remainings of the sunset. And the happiness Al had felt earlier, when he and Ed had made the deal about him visiting next weekend, it was nowhere to be found anymore. He realised that this week of school would only go by way too slowly. And with that thought, he decided to go to bed early so the days would go by faster.

* * *

The room was big, and despite being filled with beds with tons of other sleeping kids, Alphonse felt alone. Lost. Forgotten. He could only feel the darkness around him creeping closer, and hear the uncomfortable creaks and mysterious noises the building made in the quiet night. Logic would tell one that this would be normal for an old house and that it was obviously normal to feel a little uncomfortable when sleeping in a new place, but the small boy was close to tears.

For some reason, he didn't knew why, he and Edward had gotten separated at the orphanage and they had been put into different sleeping halls. He had no idea where his brother was, and he felt all alone in the world. Sure the adults seemed nice and he was told he was supposed to sleep and live here until other things where confirmed, but to a boy who had recently lost his mother, this situation was terrifying. Being only 4 years old, he didn't quite understand what was going to happen to him and his brother, and it scared him.

Suddenly he heard footsteps in the hallway outside the room. Every muscle in his body froze, and he kept listening to the steps as they came closer. They stopped. Then he heard the clack of a door being opened and a thin cone of light from the hallway shone into the sleeping hall. Al's heart stopped. Whoever it was, walked into the room, quietly, almost sneakingly. Like any scared kid, Alphonse pulled the duvet over his head to hide himself. He was shaking, and tried to hold his breath so he wouldn't be heard. The person walked slowly, looking at the labels with children names at the bedposts. The light footsteps stopped by Alphonse's bed. He panicked, and tears started forming in his eyes. He wanted to scream for help, but he was too scared. And who could he even rely on? He knew no one here. He knew his mother was gone, he knew what dead meant, she couldn't help him anymore.

''Brother.. Brother please...'', Al whispered, soundlessly, too afraid to make a sound. All he wanted right now was his brother. The only one he could rely on to come and save him. A hand began tugging the duvet off of him, and Al screamed and yelled in fear, lashing out at the person, who was taken by surprise and got hit so he stumbled backwards. Al lifted his pillow over his head with the intention of ineffectively throwing it at the intruder, and finally looked at the person.

''Al what's wrong?''

A wide-eyed and perplexed Ed stood before him, rubbing his arm that had gotten hit by Al. Al slowly let go of the pillow as the tears began to run in streams down his cheeks. He couldn't control them anymore.

''B-bro-ther.. I- w-was so.. so scared!'', he hiccuped in between his crying. Ed climbed onto the bed and hugged his little brother, soothing him the best he could.

''Hey hey it's okay, I'm here now. I won't let us get separated again.''

Al held onto his brother for dear life, and cried with no end to the tears, not caring why or how Ed had found him. He was just so relieved. Fact was that Ed had sneaked out of his sleeping hall when the adults weren't around, to go search for Al, and though he couldn't read all that well yet, he had recognised his brother's name and their surname at the name-label on the bed. The other kids in the room had woken up due to the commotion. Some of the younger ones were crying because their sleep had been interrupted by screaming and yelling, others just sat up to curiously watch the scenario, while a few ran out to get an adult.

Ever since a young age, the Elric brothers were known for causing trouble and being inseparable.

* * *

Next day of school was moving slowly, just as Al had expected. It was just the first week of school after the Christmas holiday and Al already looked like someone who had had enough. He was making his way through the cantina with his tray of food to find a table, and he just wanted the day to end. Not that Al didn't like learning, but the only thing that went through his head was "Please let it be weekend soon please let it be weekend soon!". It was driving him nuts, and something as simple as falling asleep last night hadn't been easy. In fact, he felt like he couldn't at all, and he had only gotten a bit of uneasy rest. The room felt empty and too quiet when Ed wasn't there, and Al didn't like it one bit. The night had seemed endless, and he felt dead inside. He hadn't felt like this in years, but the horrible feeling of being lonely was back, and he couldn't do much about it. When he was younger he would usually have this feeling when Ed was away on school-trips for more than one day, and he had to sleep in their room by himself. Sometimes Winry would sympathise with him and let him sleep on a mattress in her room, but he really felt like he was too old for that by now!

"Goddammit Alphonse, you're turning 17 in four months! You're not supposed to be so damn scared of being alone! Besides, you've known for weeks that Ed was going to move out! It's not like it comes as a surprise."

Al muttered a curse at himself, it really was too much. What was he afraid of anyways? He knew he wasn't alone and he wasn't forgotten, but still... That feeling. And it was whenever he and Ed were separated. He let out a deep sigh.

"Heh... I really must have a brother complex..."

It was no wonder to him actually, because he knew all too well just what occurrence that had caused it. But he tried not to think of it too much. What happened at the orphanage back then was a bad memory, and he tried not to let it affect him too much. It was in the past. It should just be forgotten. But he couldn't quite forget how he felt that night, and that was why he was so attached to his brother. That was his and everyone else's theory. Also the fact that all family they had left was each other. No one knew about their dad, he had been gone for years ever since the brothers were just 2 and 3 years old. It was just Edward and Alphonse against the world.

Alphonse smiled to himself. They had always taken care of each other. His brother was always there for him. He remembered how a very young but stubborn 5 year old Edward had insisted to get a bed next to Al's after the incident at the orphanage, because he wanted to make sure Al wasn't going to be scared again. And when they were adopted into the Rockbell family by grandma Pinako, Ed slept in the same bed as Al the first many weeks. Ever since then they had shared room together. It also saved space and money since they didn't have to move to a bigger house to get an extra room, so nobody was complaining. But it sure had affected the brothers to be very close, not that a close brotherly bond was a bad thing, but now, as they had gotten older and had to live separate lives, it was hard to let go. But they had been through worse, so they could manage that too... Right?

Al poked his food with his fork. He really didn't feel like eating anything, which was weird for someone who appreciated, what other's might just take for granted, the taste of food. He didn't even care what it was. Not today. Something sauce with pasta and vegetables... He just wanted the week to be over as soon as it had started, and he couldn't care less about what happened during it. The negative thoughts were interrupted by loud laughing, and, though stating he didn't care about anything today, he lifted his head to see where it came from.

Oh... The Mustang guy. And it wasn't a very rare sight, seeing him surrounded by several girls from all different years of the school, as he sat down at a table nearby. The girls were giggling and flirting, and some almost fighting each other to get to sit next to him. Al had seen this scenario plenty of times, and he never really cared about it. He was always being the neutral one while he would try to make Ed calm down so he didn't pick a fight with ''the annoying bastard''. But seeing him right now made him make a sour expression and he looked back down at his food. Roy really was too much. Not only was he being overly confident and flirty with all those girls, but he was also bold enough to make a move on Edward! Why would he even do that? Was he just joking around back then too? Even so, it still wasn't alright to force yourself on someone like that, and especially not someone close to Al. The thought of Roy kissing Ed made him even more angry.

''Something wrong with the cantina food that I need to report to the school council, or are you just having a bad day, Elric?''

Al looked up again. There stood Roy with a stupidly confident smirk on his stupid face. Al gave him an annoyed look. Why and when did he come over to his table? This wasn't really the best time he decided to be talkative on. But Al was too kind to say that, so he tried to answer as polite as he could.

''Nothing's wrong, I'm just not really hungry that's all.'' He managed to give a fake smile with the reply.

''Good, but be sure to tell me if there is anything you think needs to be changed at the school. I'm not School President for nothing you know.'' Roy laughed proudly.

Well maybe you could go away, that would be a nice change right now. Al chose not to say his thought out loud. Instead he tried to end the conversation in a friendly manner: ''Right, I'll keep that in mind.''. But Roy didn't seem to get it, 'cause he went on.

''Good. By the way, it's rare to see you on your own, what did you do to your hotheaded brother? I haven't seen him today.''

I don't want to hear that from you. How dare you even notice if he's here or not.

''He's not attending this school anymore.''

''Oh that's news to me. How come?''

Why would YOU want to know?

''He applied for the art school he wanted to go to, and got in because someone else dropped out before Christmas.''

''So he's just skipping the last half year of High School?''

''He had the talent to start right away they just didn't have space for more students before now.''

''Doesn't surprise me, his grades have always been exceptional. Many have wondered why he didn't run for School President or at least Class president.''

''He doesn't want to misuse his talents on getting power.'' Unlike someone else.

''His choice. I'm going to miss his temper tantrums... Well I got to go back to the ladies. Wish him good luck with that from me alright?''

''Right, I will...''

Roy walked back to his table where the girls were waiting for him. ''Hahaha did you miss me already?'' If possible, Alphonse's death-glare would have killed Mustang before he even got to sit down.

Al sighed. What was wrong with him? It wasn't like him to be rude or even have rude intentions towards others. And certainly not someone he didn't even knew that well personally. Because fact was that Roy and Alphonse didn't really talk that much to each other. Of course they were both there when Roy was annoying Ed and Al had to calm him down, and had to apology for his brother's rude behaviour towards the School President himself. Though Roy was the one who started it! Well most of the time that is. But even so, Alphonse really had no reason whatsoever to directly hate the guy. Sure Roy could be arrogant and annoyingly provocative, but he was nice and loyal to his friends, and he was a good student. He had some of the best grades in school, like Ed, and was even chosen for School President for the second time in a row during his four years of High School. But he was also a pervert. He promised the males of the school to introduce the school council to school uniforms if he was chosen, and with that make all the female students wear tiny miniskirts as part of the school's dressing rules. He had gotten many votes from that statement, and probably won because of it, but the dressing rules had never been approved by the principal.

Roy Mustang was the king of the school, loved by the girls, admired by many male students and envied by even more who all wanted their girlfriends back. At least he had his ''babysitter'' to keep him a bit under control so his job as President wasn't just all fun and flirtation. Riza Hawkeye was the well known assistant of Roy, even better known as his ''babysitter'', and was there to keep him focused on the more serious stuff and hard work that was needed for the job beside being outgoing and popular. She was a kind girl, but rumours said that she wouldn't hesitate to nearly kill you if you tried anything inappropriate or against the rules. One would be stupid to try and mess with her. As they say, behind every great man is a great woman.

The school bell rang, and Al woke up from his trance. He had been keeping an eye on Roy during the entire lunch break, and his mood had gotten worse than it already was. Roy and his group of girls were leaving, and Al stood up and took his tray to go throw out the untouched food. A girl stumbled into him as she tried to catch up with someone and the tray dropped out of his hands, hit his chest and fell down to hit the floor where the food splashed onto his pants and shoes. Clothes ruined from top to toe. Really?! Alphonse groaned to himself.

''I'm so sorry! Let me help clean that up!'', the girl apologised, sincerely sorry about the accident, and ran to get tissues from the cantina desk. Al wasn't really in the mood to be friendly, but he tried.

''No it's alright, I'll just do it myself. We only need one of us being late for class.'', he said when she got back, as he kneeled down and picked up the fork to scrape the food back on the tray.

This day just couldn't get any worse!

''Hey I thought you were right behind us, what's going on here?''

Al wanted to hit himself for that thought.

''It was my fault Roy, I tried to catch up with you guys but accidentally ran into him.'', the girl said to Roy who came over to them. How Al hated himself for even thinking it couldn't get worse.

''I see. You and the others just hurry back to class, I'll help out here. As School President I can come up with a valid excuse for being late so don't worry about it.'', Roy took the tissues and winked at the girl who blushed and mumbled a thankyouRoyyouarethebest before running over to the group that waited in the doorway of the cafeteria. Roy kneeled down in front of Alphonse and dried the rest off the floor that hadn't been possible to scrape up. Al picked up the pieces of the broken plate. He didn't say a word. But Roy did.

''Unusually quiet isn't it? I guess it's because Edward isn't here to spice things up.''

''Yeah guess so...'' Urgh, the guy just had to pour salt in the wounds Alphonse had from missing Ed.

''I was thinking it would be boring without him around to clean up after, since he was always causing some kind of trouble.''

Al didn't answer to that, so Roy just took the tray from him and went to throw the mess out into the nearest trash can. Al didn't move from his position on the floor. Roy came back and offered him a hand with a laugh:

''Guess I'll just begin to clean up after you instead. This is a good start. If you're just a bit like your brother then I won't be missing him too much.''

That was it for Al. He slapped Roy's hand away rather hard and stood up, the anger twitching in him.

''What would you even know about missing him?! You were always just messing around with him like he was your personal toy! Don't ever speak about my brother like you actually care for him!''

Al yelled, and then ran out of the cafeteria as fast as he could. The blood in his veins was pumping fast, and he felt boiling hot. Stupid asshole, as if he cared for Ed the same way he did. No way in hell. No one did! And still he acted like that, gotten on the nerves of Ed for all those years just for the fun of it, and had even gone and taken Ed's first kiss against his will! He would never forgive that! He was so pissed, and didn't even notice where he was running to before a breeze of cold air hit him when he forcefully pushed a door open.

He had run up to the school roof.

Maybe it wasn't so bad an idea. The cold air could help him cool down. Ed used to go here too when he needed to get calm before going back to class. Alphonse walked over to the edge and held onto the wire fence, resting his forehead against it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Calm down Alphonse. You're getting worked up over something small here, it's not like brother has taken any damage from being around Roy. You're just missing Ed and having a bad day. Letting your frustrations out on Roy isn't right to do. You should go apologise to him. Right, that's what you should do. In the next break you're gonna go find him and say you're sorry. I can do this!

At that, he opened his eyes and got to look down at himself. The sight reminded him that his clothes were stained all over. He should get them washed soon if there should be a chance of getting it off, and decided to go home for the day. He could always apology tomorrow.

But next day Al's own mind decided to work against him. Every time he saw Mustang, or the guy tried to talk to him, Al would give him nasty looks and run away to get him out of sight. He couldn't face him. He got angry every time he saw him in the hallways or the cantina, anywhere at the school grounds actually. And Wednesday went by the same way. Al couldn't concentrate on his classes and the new subjects they were starting on, because when he didn't try to avoid Roy, he was thinking about how annoying he was and how much he hated him for ever being near Edward.

He was in the middle of a German lesson and, as in the previous lessons, he couldn't stop the thoughts. And there was no help to get. What was he going to say? I'm angry at this guy because he kissed my brother and I wanted that kiss myself! Wait what?! Alphonse couldn't believe his own thought just now. He asked to go to the toilet and hurried out there when given permission to do so, after being forced to say the sentence in broken German because he couldn't wrap his mind around the language at that moment.

When he got to the bathroom, he turned on the cold tap and splashed the water in his face. He stared at his own horrified expression in the mirror. A few droplets fell from his bangs. What was that thought just now? His own mind was beginning to freak him out. One thing was that he was being angry at Roy and overly possessive over his brother. But to think that it was because he was jealous? That was unthinkable. And yet, here he was, thinking about just that.

''You're being crazy Alphonse, you're just missing brother too much and Roy accidentally pushed a button in you that made you think weird things.''

It was plain stupid. Okay, having someone forcing themselves on your sibling was a valid enough excuse to be angry at the person, but this was just a kiss and Ed didn't seem to be bothered much by it besides finding the situation awkward back when it happened. But for Al to get so worked up about it, when it happened three years ago? That was not normal protective sibling thoughts?! Or was it? That all depended on if he was actually in fact jealous. And he didn't know. Or maybe he wasn't being honest with himself. He had been surprised and maybe a bit saddened when Ed had confirmed the rumour of him and Roy kissing. He had kinda hoped it wasn't true. And he had even kissed him himself. His cheeks flushed at the thought of the kiss they had shared last weekend. He remembered the tension from that moment, but how soft and warm it had felt too. Even though he didn't get much response on it, obviously because Ed was too surprised, the kiss was nice. He actually wouldn't mind sharing another.

''What the he-!''

Al stopped his own outburst by putting a hand over his mouth. Why would he think that? That was his brother he wanted to kiss more here! His brother! Al was freaking out for real now, and walked back and forth in the bathroom while pulling his hair in frustration. No no no no! He was freaking out for many reasons. How he had kissed his brother without letting it bother him that they were siblings. Plus he had forced himself on him which made him just as bad as Roy. He also felt guilty of how he thought it felt nice. Sure, it was his first kiss, that's always an amazing experience right? But still, it was his brother! And he wasn't supposed to want to kiss him more!? Sure you would want that if you liked the person, but he wasn't supposed to like his own brother in THAT kind of way. But that would explain why Ed was the most treasured person in his life.

''Aaarrrggh! Stoopp iiit!''

Al yelled at his own mind. It was debating with itself, and it wasn't really taking the side of the ethical conclusion. The side he hoped it would be. But not the one he wanted it to be?

No no no no! This wasn't real, he was making himself think he had something for his brother, and it was just NOT happening! Why would he even jump to such a conclusion, it was ridiculous. His brother complex was getting out of hand. He had to confirm that it was in fact just his overly-attached-little-brother feelings running wild. Would he be disgusted if he kissed him again while consciously thinking about the fact that they were brothers? Or would he like any kiss as long as it felt good? Maybe that was the reason. He simply liked the feeling of kissing and wanted more of that. If he tried to kiss someone else, it didn't matter who, would it be the same nice feeling? Al had calmed himself down by the new conclusion. And he was going to test if his theory was correct. That is, if he had someone to test it on. Which he hadn't. He couldn't just force himself on someone to use them as test subject, he felt it would be wrong, but he had to find out somehow.

Still with his plan in mind the following day he got surprised by his luck. He had gotten a letter from a girl from his own class year that told him to meet her at the school roof because she wanted to tell him something she had been gathering the courage to tell. That was possibly a love confession.

He had gotten those kind of letters and confessions four times before, but had always declined because he wasn't really interested in dating. Or dating them that was. He was interested in dating, but only if he actually liked the person back before then. As a romantic, he thought that you weren't just growing to love someone you started dating if you weren't really in love with them before that. He believed in soul mates and love at first sight. Naive of him, but it was what he wished for in his love life.

He barely knew this girl, so normally he would tell her he wasn't interested, but he could always agree to start dating so he could test his theory on her even though that meant playing unfair towards her feelings. He knew it wouldn't be kind of him, but he was so focused on confirming his theory that nothing else mattered. The thought of having a thing for his brother scared him. If that was the case, then what was he going to do with those feelings? So he was determined to prove himself wrong on that, and as soon as school was over, he went to the roof.

He opened the door and walked out. She wasn't here yet. Well maybe he was a bit early, he had hurried after all. But not long after, he heard the door open and close and he turned around.

Roy stood leaned against the door, his arms crossed and with a sour expression written all over his features. He was blocking the only way down. Al couldn't escape but he really didn't want this conversation right now when he had other plans.

''W-what are you doing here? Move away from the door, I'm supposed to meet someone here.''

''Sorry to trick you like this, but I'm the one you're supposed to meet. I'm the one who told the girl to make you meet up here.''

Damn it. Al had been so obsessed with his plan that he hadn't seen this coming. Of course Roy could make any girl do anything for him.

''Why? What do you want?'' He kind of already knew that, but he wasn't thinking straight anymore, he just wanted to get it over with.

''Me? I'm the one who should be asking. What do YOU want? Why did you freak out this Monday at the cafeteria and what is it with you stalking me without wanting to talk to me all week?!''

''I-I haven't been stalking you! I was trying to apologies for my behaviour but I couldn't face you so I tried to avoid you!'' Saying things as they were would just be easiest, so he went with the truth. But Roy wasn't satisfied with the answer.

''Okay, but then why did you behave like that?''

Al froze. What was he supposed to say? He was mad at him for being near his brother? For kissing him? That would just make him question even more.

''Because..! Because I was angry at you for always pissing off my brother.''

Roy looked at him without saying anything. Was he buying it?

''Fine, I'm sorry about that, I never intended to hurt him, or you for that matter. I was just fooling around.''

''Were you just fooling around too when you kissed him?'' Al didn't get to stop himself before he had blurted the comment out. He wished Roy would let it go with no further notice.

''... What are you talking about?''

Oh so now he was being in denial?! Or maybe he had really forgotten because he cared so little about it. Al could feel his body temperature heat up, he wasn't going to stay and talk about this.

''Forget it. I'm done here.'' He walked to the door to push Roy aside as he opened it, but Roy wasn't finished yet. He grabbed Al's wrist before he could escape.

''Hey you better stay here when I'm talking to you. What was that about? Are you talking about that stupid kiss from our first High School year? It's just a rumour.''

The guy was too much, Al couldn't believe him and the anger was slowly rising in him as he spoke with a stern and cold voice; ''Oh so you do remember it. Tell me, why did you do it? I know it happened because brother confirmed it.''

''It was just for fun okay! If he haven't gotten over it yet, he should come get an apology from me himself, instead of letting his little brother do it for him!''

''I'M the one asking for an apology!'' Al yanked his wrist free and stared angrily at him. I'm the one who want an apology, you took something I wanted! ''And I'm going to make you pay for that!''

Before Roy could answer, Al grabbed his shirt and was kissing him the best he could. He had decided to test his theory on Roy. All he needed was to kiss someone and see if he enjoyed it, no matter the person. If kissing a person he disliked could feel great, then he didn't have to worry about the possible feelings for his brother. And this way he wouldn't feel guilty about playing unfair towards the test subject, this would just be payback to Roy for having kissed Ed. Now they could call it equal exchange.

So Alphonse thought, but now he found himself in a situation he hadn't seen coming, when Roy suddenly leaned in and kissed him back. For some reason unknown to Al, Roy had wrapped his arms around him and was kissing him back, and by mistake Al opened his mouth to protest, which Roy took advantage of, and his clearly experienced tongue was now exploring the inside of Al's mouth. Al felt his knees weaken and he couldn't think. He didn't know if he was actually kissing Roy back anymore or if he was just standing there awkwardly, but he felt Roy's lips on his own, and the kiss was getting messier as he didn't knew what to do. Roy's lips were colder compared to Ed's and he was far more experienced than Al himself. It felt good, Roy was a good kisser, but this wasn't what Al wanted. He got his mind back together and tried to push himself out of Roy's arms. Roy let go of him and the kiss was finally broken, leaving Al huffing for air. What was that about? He looked questioning at Roy with big eyes. Roy didn't look angry anymore, in fact his smirk gave Al a feeling of that he was in trouble. And he was.

''Hey, if you were jealous why didn't you say so? And you could also just have told me you had a crush on me instead of kissing me. I could've done better if you hadn't taken me by surprise you know.''

It seemed Roy had turned his flirting-mode on, and it was directed towards Al. He had no idea how to react to this side of Roy. He had never experienced it this close, let alone being used on himself. Actually no one had ever flirted with him. Roy kept speaking, still wearing that confident smirk of his.

''What is it, are you lost for words? Was it that good?''

The comment had Al's face turn crimson red, and he began to stammer.

''N-n-no t-that's not it! I.. I mean-! Why did you kiss back?!''

Roy blinked, but kept his cool. It was scary how confident he was all of sudden. ''Well I'm not one to turn someone down by not reacting. Besides, you could become a really great kisser if you practised some more.''

''W-w-wha-at?!'' Al's head was all hot and he felt dizzy.

''I mean it, it wasn't bad, though I can see now that you're new to it but the confidence will come with experience too. So how about it?''

Roy stepped forwards towards Al who stepped backwards, but his back met the wall, and Roy put an arm beside his head and began to slowly lean in on him. Was he serious? His question was confirmed when Roy kissed him again, pressing him against the wall. Breaking the kiss, Roy's dark blue eyes looked into Al's hazel, pinning the blonde frozen in place. His whole face was burning up, the red blush on his face being so clearly visible that he only felt it even more embarrassing. What was going on?!

''What is it Alphonse, you look shy all of sudden. Not what you had expected?''

''N-not really-''

''Hey don't worry, just because you're a guy doesn't mean I would turn you down just like that. Most people don't know, but I'm actually bi-curious. And luckily for you I don't have an official girlfriend at the moment, so I don't mind doing this at all. Especially not when you're being such a cutie, how come I never saw that earlier?'' Roy held Al's head up by his chin to look better at his blushing face.

Al couldn't believe the words he heard, he was confused about the situation because the tables had turned so quickly. This had gotten out of hand, Al was no longer in control, and he knew he just had to escape. In an act of panic more than a thought-through plan, he took hold of Roy and made a martial arts move that made the guy fall straight on his back, and then he yanked the door open and sprinted down the stairs. He continued the fast pace without looking back, running all the way home and didn't stop before he found himself safely at home in his room.

His heart was racing, it felt like it was going to burst out through his ribcage, and he gasped for air, trying to catch his breath. He leaned against the closed door, slowly sliding down to sit on the floor where he took his hands to his head. This was messed up.

What had been an experiment to try prove that he wasn't in love with his brother, had turned out to make Roy seriously think that Al had been secretly in love with him for years! And his theory had also failed him. The kisses did feel good, but it felt so wrong that he felt disgusted by it, just thinking about it now made him shiver. The opposite of how he felt when he had kissed Ed. It didn't feel wrong. It just felt good.

Al didn't know what to do with this newfound information, but one thing was he sure of;

It would be awkward facing Ed this upcoming weekend.

* * *

End of chapter 4.

Again, sorry about the late update, but I hope you enjoyed it.  
_Leave me a comment on your favourite part, or maybe one where you thought "no way?!" or "WTF?!". xD_

**IMPORTANT INFO FOR FURTHER READING!  
vvvvvv READ THIS! vvvvvv**

The chapters from now on will have _**mature themes**_ in them! Such as descriptions of masturbation, make out scenes, and eventually sex scenes.

If you don't enjoy reading those kind of things, I suggest you either;

**1)** don't read any further on the story, (_I hope you enjoyed it so far then. :'C_ )

or

**2)** read on but scroll past the smutty parts when they get to it. (I'd prefer the latter option, I just want people to keep enjoying the story) 3

I was going to make both a teen-rated and a mature/R-rated version of the chapters, but it's too much work so I simply go with what was the idea from the start; to write and upload the mature chapters.

_**I hope you'll all keep reading my fanfic, and look forward to the next chapters. :)**_

_**They will be hot. ;) (well hopefully I can write them hot)**_


End file.
